FIGS. 1 to 3 show a conventional device for exterminating garden pests and which is disclosed in Japanese Utility patent Application No. 4-64212. The application disclosed that the pests lay their eggs 11 in the earth 13 and when the caterpillars 12 grow up, the caterpillars 12 penetrate the earth and crawl to the top of the fruit tree along the trunk 3 to eat the fruits 31. In order to prevent the caterpillars 12 crawl to the top of the fruit tree, the Japanese Patent Application disclosed a fabric belt 2 which is composed of an upper layer 21 and a lower layer 22 with an absorbent 23 received between the upper layer 21 and the lower layer 22. The belt 2 is wrapped around the trunk 3 and liquid insecticide is absorbed in the absorbent 23 of the belt 2 so that the caterpillars 12 will adhere the liquid insecticide before the caterpillars 12 access the fruits 31. However, only the liquid insecticide can be used in the belt 2 so that the density of the liquid insecticide will be reduced in rainy days, and vaporized in sunny days. Furthermore, the upper layer 21 and the lower layer 22 are adhered only by water-resolved glue so that the upper layer 21 and the lower layer 22 are easily separated so that the belt 2 cannot reach the required purpose.
The present invention intends to provide a belt-type device for exterminating pests for fruit trees and has two side plates which are connected to each other by hook-loop means, wherein insecticide is received between the two side plates. Each of the two side plates has a hook-loop means attached to both sides thereof so that the two side plates are conveniently separated to replace the insecticide in the belt. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the shortcomings of the conventional belt for exterminating pests.